Un par de lentes que te cambian la vida
by Conejo
Summary: Qué pasaría si una niña tan distraída como Sakura obtuviera un par de anteojos? Sería divertido ^^ Dejen Reviews!!


1 Un par de lentes que cambian la vida  
  
Capitulo uno: Prólogo del cambio de vida de Sakura  
  
  
  
En la región de Tomoeda, donde aparentemente no sucede nada fuera de lo normal, una niña de pelo castaño ojos verdes se levanta de igual forma que todos los días de escuela; Con su Guardián despertándola.  
  
- Sakura, levántate que te toca la limpieza de tu salón!!!!!!!!  
  
- Hoooooooooeeee!!!!!!!!! Se me va a hacer tarde!!!!!!!- Gritó Sakura, mientras se levantaba de su cama con un salto y se apresuraba para vestirse.  
  
Claro que hoy no era un día normal, y todo empezó por un pequeño detalle.  
  
Sakura bajaba las escaleras. Touya, el hermano de Sakura, la miraba extrañado cómo casi se caía dos veces de ellas.  
  
Cuando la niña bajó y saludaba como siempre al retrato de su mamá (o eso intentaba hacer con el florero), el hermano de Sakura hizo una pequeña señalación:  
  
- monstruo... te pusiste el uniforme al revés..  
  
- Eh? En serio?- Sakura se miró, y efectivamente, Todo el uniforme estaba al revés (hasta los zapatos). Con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando a su hermano, dijo - Creo que estoy distraída..  
  
- yo sé eso, pero parece que los monstruos tienen ese defecto como una enfermedad; cada que pasa el tiempo, te vuelves más y más distraída.- Comentó Touya. Después, siguió preparando el desayuno mientras que el "monstruo" subía de nuevo a su cuarto.  
  
De nuevo se tropezó, y eso preocupó al mayor Kinomoto. Kero, que venia bajando mientras que su Ama subía las escaleras, también lo notó.  
  
Sakura corría rápidamente a su cuarto (Ya que era muy tarde), y chocó contra alguien en el camino.  
  
- lo siento, papá..- dijo la niña, en el piso.  
  
- Créeme; Si fuera tu padre, ya lo sabría.  
  
Sakura se resonó lo ojos y los abrió muy grandes. Era Nakuru, con una sonrisa típica en ella.  
  
- Vaya, lo siento Nakuru. Pensé que era mi papá.- Dijo la Maestra de Cartas, algo apenada.  
  
- recuerda que tu padre se fue a una excavación, Sakura.- Dijo Nakuru, levantándose y ayudando a su Nueva Ama a lo mismo – Eres muy distraída; Es lo que me cae bien de ti.  
  
Sakura le sonrió a Nakuru de igual forma que ella a su Ama.  
  
- Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien; Me alegra.  
  
Yukito también se levantó. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa que contenía lo que sobró de su "aperitivo" de ayer en su cuarto.  
  
- y tú comes tan bien; también me alegra.- dijo Nakuru, sarcástica – Probaste mi nuevo guisado?  
  
- Sí. – contestó Tsukishiro, con una sonrisa – Estuvo muy rico, gracias.  
  
Nakuru saltó de alegría por esa respuesta de Yukito.  
  
- Estoy tan feliz!!!- Exclamó – A ti siempre te gusta mi comida!!!! Eres tan lindo!!! No como el desagradecido de touya...  
  
Una voz furiosa se escuchó desde la cocina.  
  
- te escuché, Akizuki!!!!!!- después, calmándose un poco, le dijo a sakura- Monstruo, la secundaria no te va a esperar!!  
  
- Es verdad!! Será mejor que me vaya a arreglar todo éste desorden...  
  
y así, Sakura corrió hacia la puerta de su cuarto..  
  
-Sakura?  
  
- Qué pasa, Yukito?- Contestó la niña, abriendo la puerta.  
  
- Ese no es el baño?  
  
Sakura le echó un ojo al interior del cuarto; Efectivamente, era el baño.  
  
- Hoe?- Murmuró, punteada. Nakuru dio una pequeña risita, tapándose la boca para no ofender a su Ama.  
  
. . .  
  
- Dices que entraste al baño en lugar de a tu cuarto? Qué extraño!!- Dijo Tomoyo, en el receso.  
  
La pobre de Sakura estaba agotada porque tuvo que trapear cada uno de los numerosos pasillos de la Secundaria Tomoeda. Tal vez lo único bueno fue que Shaoran también llegó tarde y se ofreció a ayudarla como su castigo. El niño estaba muy preocupado por su novia, ya que varias veces había confundido la cubeta del agua con su pie.  
  
Pero no es la primera vez que eso pasa; Varias veces había confundido las cosas, y eso preocupaba a todos.  
  
- Eso no es extraño- Dijo- Eso es preocupante.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras tomaba su manzana para comérsela, tomó la palabra:  
  
- Sakura, deberías de ir a un doctor..  
  
- Pero porqué?- Preguntó la niña de pelo castaño – Si no me siento mal...  
  
Eriol volteó con la niña. El niño de pelo azul sonrió, sin que los prsentes se preocuparan porque ella ya algo típico en él; Ya tenía un par de años viviendo en tomoeda, y ya Sakura y compañía lo conocían muy bien.  
  
- No lo sé, pero la semana pasada estabas muy torpe; No podías ver las figuras con claridad, y eso te pone a pensar que necesitas ir a un oculista..  
  
- Hiragizawa tiene razón... Deberías de ir a... a eso..- Afirmó Li. No sabía exactamente lo que era un oculista; a pesar de que también tiene algo de tiempo viviendo en japón, aún no entendía muy bien algunas palabras del idioma regional.  
  
- Un oculista, Li.- Dijo Tomoyo, sonriente. Shaoran sonrió un poco apenado. Volvió con sakura y comentó – Eriol tiene razón; Tal vez el combate contra Darmani te haya afectado un poco tu vista...  
  
Eriol tomó de nuevo la palabra.  
  
- Eso, o la herencia familiar; Recuerden que el papá de Sakura usa lentes.  
  
Sakura no decía nada; sólo pensaba en la manera de convencer a los demás de que no necesita unos anteojos.  
  
- Sólo he estado un poco cansada; no se preocupen.- Dijo.  
  
Aunque no muy convencidos, los demás terminaron con eso el tema.  
  
Pero los últimos incidentes que ocurrieron durante las siguientes clases (Entre varios, Sakura confundió en el taller de computación el ratón con la cabeza calva del profesor mientras éste último se agachaba) hicieron que ellos le insistieran a kinomoto que apartara consulta con el especialista en los ojos.  
  
- Les repito; estoy bien. No necesito lentes.- decía cada vez que tomaban el tema, caminando juntos a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Pero Eriol, tomoyo y Shaoran seguían sin ser convencidos; el colmo fue que Sakura chocó con un poste de luz mientras caminaban.  
  
. . .  
  
- Ve con el oculista, sakura.  
  
- Pero no lo necesito; en serio.- Dijo sakura a Shaoran por teléfono. Ella estaba en su cuarto, mientras que Kero-Chan jugaba con sus videojuegos.  
  
- mañana mismo vas a ir; no hay hoja de vuelta  
  
- Es "vuelta de hoja". –Arregló Sakura, tratando de no reirse de su novio – y no hables como Eriol, que me desespera un poco.  
  
- Está bien..- Contestó Li, sonrojado - pero vas a ir al oculista mañana, pase lo que pase. Yo personalmente iré a llevarte mañana.  
  
Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación. Después de varios minutos de plática sobre temas de no mucha importancia, se despidió de Li y colgó el teléfono. Al hacerlo, le preguntó a kero, que apagaba su consola después de una dura sesión de Streth Fighting 5.  
  
- Kero... Hay alguna carta que me pueda ayudar con mis supuestos problemas con mis ojos?  
  
El Guardián volteó con su Ama.  
  
- tienes problemas de los ojos?- Voló lo más rápido que podía con su Ama y preguntó –quién te dijo eso?  
  
- Shaoran, tomoyo; ah, y también Eriol- contestó Kinomoto, contando con los dedos. A pesar de su edad, aún seguía siendo una niña distraída y un poco infantil.  
  
Kero llamó a Yue, o mejor dicho, Yukito. El Mago Clow le había enseñado al Angel de la Luna algunas ramas de la medicina, y de seguro sabría si Sakura tenía problemas en sus ojos.  
  
Touya veía junto a Nakuru cómo el Angel (salido de Tsukishiro) examinaba a su pequeña hermana; Ambos preocupados por el estado de ella.  
  
Kero también estaba expectante, mientras que Yue seguía con el procedimiento que su Antiguo amo le enseñó.  
  
Al terminar, sacó sus conclusiones:  
  
- Es un hecho... tiene miopía.  
  
Todos se aliviaron a medias; Por lo menos no era un daño muy grave.  
  
- Vaya, monstruo... Parece que heredaste la ceguera de la familia de nuestro padre.  
  
- no es gracioso.- contestó la Maestra de Cartas – Y no hay alguna forma de curarme la miopía con las cartas Platinum?  
  
Kero negó con la cabeza. Después comentó:  
  
- Las cartas pueden hacer cualquier tipo de maravillas, pero no pueden curar un simple caso de ceguera a pesar de que fueron aumentadas por el poder de Alunis.  
  
Todos se quedaron cabizbajos, a excepción de Nakuru.  
  
- Bueno, no es tan malo.- Dijo– Sólo tenemos que comprarle unos lentes y problema resuelto.  
  
- Y nos podrías decir con qué dinero?- Preguntó touya. Akizuki sólo lanzó un gruñido contra el hermano de su Ama.  
  
- bueno, sólo era una opinión...- Dijo, muy dignamente.  
  
- no se preocupen por eso.- dijo Sakura – Shaoran me dijo que mañana me llevaría al oculista y que pagaría los gastos con el dinero de su Clan que muy amablemente le cederá su mamá..  
  
Todos voltearon con la niña; La verdad, se veía muy triste.  
  
. . .  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Li llegó muy puntual a la Casa de los Kinomoto. Después de entrar a la casa por medio de Nakuru y sentir las asesinas miradas de Kero y Touya, Li por fin pudo sacar a Sakura de su hogar y llevarla al oculista. Touya, que no podía dejar sola a su hermanita con ese mocoso, los acompañó. Tomoyo, que supo todo gracias a Eriol, los llevaría en su limosina con el mejor especialista que conoce aquí.  
  
- No es para tanto.- dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Tan sólo necesito nos lentes, no es nada.  
  
Daidouji, que no paraba de grabar en película a Sakura (Que llamaría "La visita al oculista de Sakura"), contestó:  
  
- No, Sakura; Tú mereces lo mejor.  
  
- Sí, monstruo. No te quejes, ya que nos van a pagar la consulta y los lentes.- Dijo touya.  
  
Eriol sonrió al ver como sakura reaccionaba como siempre ante los comentarios de su hermano.  
  
Al llegar con el oculista, el grupo sólo podía esperar a que el especialista revisara los ojos verdes de sakura. Touya no se atrevía ver a su hermana ante un doctor, expuesta a todo tipo de instrumentos extraños; Si no supiera que es por su bien, la sacaría de ahí en ese instante.  
  
Por otra parte, Eriol estaba tranquilo, al contrario de los nerviosos Li y Tomoyo, que aunque no tenían la misma desesperación del hermano de sakura, se veía su preocupación.  
  
Por fin, el oculista terminó, y dijo:  
  
- Efectivamente, tiene miopía. Sólo necesitará un par de anteojos.- Sakura, que estaba un poco nerviosa antes, parecía más tranquila ahora. El oculista volteó con la niña y le dijo – Sólo necesito saber la graduación de lentes que necesitas y podrás salir de aquí.  
  
- No serán mejores unos lentes de contacto para ti, Sakura?- Preguntó Eriol – Tú eres muy atlética, y los anteojos ordinarios te molestarán un poco.  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza, nerviosa al pensar en esos objetos que le provocaban tanto miedo; Definitavemetente prefiría los anteojos.  
  
El grupo salió del cuarto de consulta por decisión de sakura.  
  
- Antes quiero asegurarme de que me vea bien con mis nuevos anteojos.- Dijo la niña.  
  
- Claro que te verás bien.- Dijo Shaoran – Tú siempre te verás bien con lo que sea.  
  
Sakura sonrió. Por supuesto que Li se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa.  
  
Pasó media hora, y Sakura salió del cuarto. Llevaba sus anteojos, y no estaba muy convencida de su imagen.  
  
Tomoyo inmediatamente sacó su videocámara y exclamó:  
  
- Sakura, te ves divina!!!!!!!  
  
- Eso crees? Yo pienso que me veo espantosa con éstos anteojos.- Dijo Sakura.  
  
- Claro que te ves bien!!!- Exclamó Touya. Dándole unos pequeños codazos a Li, éste último siguió la corriente:  
  
- Sí, es verdad!!! Te ves muy.. linda con esos anteojos.  
  
Sakura, sonrojada, contestó con una sonrisa:  
  
- Gracias shaoran... Les creo..  
  
- Pero debes de tomar en cuenta de que tener anteojos te va a obligar a ser un poco más cuidadosa; debes de limpiarlos, cuidar que no se rayen los lentes, y por supuesto, tratar de no perderlos y que te los pisen.- Dijo Eriol.  
  
- Hoe?- Sakura pensaba en ese momento que tener un par de anteojos era más difícil que cuidar las cartas Platinum.  
  
Al llegar a su casa, el primero que notó la "pequeña" diferencia fue Kero.  
  
- Vaya Sakura.. te ves idéntica a Clow!!- Dijo el leoncito, con una cuchara en una de sus manos ya que estaba probando el flan Akizuki que hizo la Segunda guardiana de la Luna. Por supuesto, Yukito estaba probando del postre de Nakuru que tanto le gustaba probar.  
  
- Eso es lo que menos quiero; Parecerme a Clow.- contestó Sakura, un poco preocupada por tener tanta responsabilidad por unos simples lentes.  
  
" No creo que sea tan difícil mantener un par de anteojos." Pensó, mientras que Yukito y Nakuru opinaban sobre lo linda que se veía Sakura con los lentes " Es más, creo que será divertido..."  
  
No se imaginaba que tener lentes era lo peor que le puede pasar a una niña tan distraída...  
  
. . .  
  
Fin del capitulo uno  
  
. . .  
  
Hola!! n_n  
  
Vaya, hace mucho que no hacía un fic de Sakura, y el último que tenía planeado hacer aún no lo acabo .~. En fin..  
  
Ah, quería hablarle sobre los términos esos de cartas Platinum, Alunis y todo eso. Yo traté de hacer éste fic disfrutable a pesar de que aún mantiene la línea de después de Angel Negro, pero aunque aún no acabo esa saga (y dudo mucho que lo haga) decidí mantener esos términos intactos si llegara la oportunidad de acabar dicha saga y la que seguía de esa (Que vendría siendo después de éste pequeño fic).  
  
Nos vemos!! n_n 


End file.
